There are numerous devices and means for removal of lice and nits from human hair.
In this regard, plastic and metal devices, micro-channelled or not, may be cited, and even removable dual-tooth and electric-sound lice combs which, without light, emit a constant beep that cuts out on closing the circuit on locating a louse, but it proves really inefficient with nits.
These systems have the disadvantage of not being backlit by the said black light, so it is impossible for the user to determine whether or not the lice comb contains infection in the form of eggs, which often cause them to be returned to the human hair or, worse still, that they are the cause of new infections or the spreading of these infections in the individual or in other individuals in the environment where treatment is carried out using the same comb.
Currently, there is no known lice comb of the type proposed, with black light and which I have tested that is hugely effective, for the following reasons:
1.—One hundred per cent efficiency guaranteed to locate any louse or nit however small it may be.
2.—Can be used at any age, without risk or exposure to chemical products or agents.
3.—Ease of use of the device while the infected person, usually young children, are sleeping, as the lights must be off.
4.—I propose a treatment that is so thorough and without any risk to health, that it leaves no margin for error and completely resolves the infection in the individual.